Hey You
by Alex Day
Summary: HP/HG Oneshot. The morning after their first date, which of course resulted in lovemaking. And a little more in the morning?


Hermione opened her eyes and yawned, feeling the warm cotton sheets around her and the weight of the feather duvet on top of her resting body. She opened her eyes and the yellow light of the morning was seeping in through a crack in the heavy blue curtains, giving the white room an eerie feeling. Taking a deep breath, Hermione could smell coffee, soap, cologne, and the remnants of last night.

Suddenly, a gush of images flew past her eyes. _His lips coming in for the kiss... Falling backwards onto the soft high bed, him leaning over top of her... His fingers slowly caressing her arms, her back, her stomach... Undressing each other... and the first thrust, entering her for the first ever time, taking away all her virginal virtue._ Hermione sat up in the bed and smiled, the crack of light now falling on her back, the heat sending a shiver down her spine.

The old floorboards in the hall outside the door creaked, and she knew that Harry would be coming in any second, freshly washed and carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. Sure enough, within the minute, he was standing at the foot of her bed, in nothing but a pair of sweats, his shaggy black hair in total disarray, and his green eyes igniting at the sight of her sitting there. This was all the proof he needed that last night had been real.

"Hey, you," she whispered, her voice a bit raspy. She cleared her throat and looked up at the face hanging above her.

Harry smiled down at her, and Hermione sighed a sigh of relief. It had really happened. It wasn't just a dream, a fantasy, her imagination running wild. After their date, her and Harry had really made love. She couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips, remembering his face when she had asked him out. At first he had seemed so shocked, and she thought he'd say no, but then he'd nearly screamed yes!

She reached forward for her cup of coffee, and he put it in her waiting hands, and then sat on the foot of the bed beside her. She took a long sip, letting the taste rest on her tongue, drinking it slow. "Mmm, you make good coffee. Doesn't taste like the stuff I buy, though. Did you buy something else?"

"No, I just added a... little something extra, something special." His wicked grin looked so out of place on his face, she burst out laughing, spilling a bit of the coffee on her hand, and she yelped, but then laughed some more. "Hmm, I think we'll have to do this more often, if I get to see you looking like this all the time!" He smiled to himself, and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, daring her to explain her sudden bouts of lunacy.

"Oh, oh, oh my..." she clutched her side, trying to breathe regularly, "that look, it just looked so funny on you! It was almost like a Malfoy smirk, really!"

"Malfoy, huh? You're thinking about that git in a time like this? I think, that maybe, I'll have to show you something that he will never get to do." With that, he grabbed her coffee out of her hand and placed both mugs on the floor. Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed, pouting a little.

"I wanted my coffee, you know."

"Well, I think that you'll want this a bit more." Then he turned onto his knees and crawled back to her, sat down again, and looked her right in the eyes. He reached his hand around her neck, pulling her in for a light kiss to the lips, and she slid her body closer to his. Harry kissed her again, and she kissed him back, with a bit more aggression than he had had. He slipped his other hand to hold her face, and she wrapped both arms around his neck.

Hermione parted his lips with her tongue, gently, silently teasing him with her womanly charms, and things that nobody else could give him. Harry's tongue touched hers, a sweet caress, and the kiss went from slow and affectionate to strong, fast, and passionate. Their tongues danced a tango together, touching, tasting, testing. Harry moved his hand to her shoulder, letting his fingers graze her skin in such a sensuous way that she couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped into her lover's mouth.

Harry's mouth suddenly broke contact with hers and dragged slowly to her earlobe, gently pulling it with his lips, and then he moved down her neck, dropping kisses on the soft skin until he reached the base of her neck, finding her pulse point. He heard the loud moan that escaped her, telling him that this was a fabulous place to begin the real seduction. He placed a light kiss on the spot, and then a stronger kiss, and then he put his mouth over the spot, sucking hard. "This is my mark, and wear it proud. I want everyone to know that you are mine." All he could hear was her gentle whimper of agreement, because he was already kissing her shoulder now, trailing his tongue over her flesh, leaving hot trails behind him.

He moved his way back up to her succulent little mouth, pushing her down onto her back beside him, and brought his hands down to her breasts. He ran his bare hands over the soft expanse of skin, feeling the smooth velvety curves beneath him. He felt her move her hands to slide the duvet off of herself, and then they were on his shoulders, gently but pointedly pulling him over top of her.

Hermione deepened the kiss again, making it fast paced and a battle for control. She could feel Harry's fingers pinch her nipples and she gasped, drawing in a breath, and then he moved his mouth back down her neck, to her chest, and to the curve of her breasts. He brought a hardened pink nipple into his mouth, pursing his lips around it, suckling. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, holding his shoulders in her hands, squeezing tightly with every pleasurable little sensation.

When Harry's mouth moved farther down her body, to the flawless white skin under her navel, he kissed every inch of skin, leaving no area unattended, unloved, or untouched. His hands went to her inner thighs, to the tenderest flesh imaginable. He slowly let his fingers slide from the base of her thighs, to the insides of her knees, and he bent one leg back to her chest so to have better access to his next destination.

Hermione felt Harry's lips descend to her hip first, leaving a kiss before he trailed his lips to her sex, and her evident arousal. At first she was embarrassed that he would see how he was effecting her, but when he pulled the sensitive little ball of nerves into his mouth, all of that disappeared. An uncontrollable moan escaped her, and she could feel his smile on her skin.

And then Harry slipped a finger inside of her. Oh, if a finger could feel this good... With his tongue and his teeth and his fingers, Harry was hitting all of those super sensitive spots, making her ready to climax any second. Her body was on fire. Impossible to believe that simply kissing and touching can bring one as near as she was, but Hermione knew that soon she would come, and she wanted to treat Harry first.

"Oh, Harry, wait..."

"Oh, what, am I doing something wrong?" There was concern in his voice, and for a second it killed the mood, but Hermione knew what she wanted.

"Oh, no, Harry, nothing's wrong. But, Harry..." She grabbed a fistful of gorgeous black hair and pulled him back up to face her, claiming him with her lips, sliding her tongue to meet his. Harry still had a hand on her sex, a finger inside her and his thumb rubbing her clitoris. She couldn't breathe, she was so close. "Harry, stop, it's your turn first." She could feel his muffled reply in her mouth, and she pulled away.

Then Hermione pushed him off of her, onto his back, and rolled over on top of him on her knees and elbows. A huge grin on her face, Hermione kissed him once on the lips, and then reached a hand between her legs and grabbed his erection under the baggy fabric, giving a light squeeze. He gasped below her, the muscles in his chest tightening. She rubbed the tip with her thumb, watching his sparkling green eyes glaze over, seeing his breath hitch in his chest every few seconds. Moving backwards on her knees, she was soon leaning over his legs, slid the pants down to his knees, now holding him in front of her under her mouth.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered, his voice gravely. Then she licked her lips and kissed the base, tender and sweet. Her mouth was like liquid gold on him, soft, silky, wet, and oh so warm. When he felt her tongue touch the painful skin, a loud groan came, and when she ran her tongue up the length of him, he grabbed the bed sheets in his hands so tight his knuckles went white.

Hermione slowly brought the tip into her mouth, sliding his length in, halfway and then nearly all the way out, then three quarters and nearly off, and then almost the whole way in. The moans her lover was making excited her more, and she began to move her mouth along faster, her tongue on the hot tight skin, the pressure of her lips tight against him feeling just right.

"Hermione, I'm... I'm gonna come, Hermione, Hermione..." His voice trailed off, and Hermione pulled herself off of him, moving back towards his handsome face, to kiss those lips that she had dreamed of for years. "Oh, Hermione, you know I love you, right?" he murmured, bringing his hands to cup her face close to his.

"Of course, Harry," and she kissed him, full and deep, and full of passion. Then she grabbed him again between her legs and led him to her nether mouth, rubbing the head on her clitoris, the gentle folds of skin. When she looked him in the eyes, smiling, his hips thrust upwards against hers, pushing his erection deep into her, making a grunt explode out of her. "Harry..." She rose into a sitting position, her hands on his stomach, and rose her body up into a squat, nearly taking his whole length out of her, and then rammed her body back down onto him.

With Hermione rising and falling, and Harry thrusting upwards, the two soon found a rhythm, up and down together, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh to be heard even downstairs. Harry's face was one of sheer determination, Hermione's one of lust and pleasure.

Several minutes later, their stamina greatly diminished, Harry hit that perfect spot deep inside, Hermione's orgasm overtaking her, her mouth a perfect O. One last thrust, and he came with her, spilling himself into her, crying out in all the pleasures and sensations flowing through his body. They called each other's name, the ultimate sign of their love for each other. She fell forward on top of Harry, her face on his shoulder, his softening member still inside of her.

A few hours later, after a long rejuvenating nap, Hermione woke, still on top of him, contented to just lie there forever.


End file.
